The Past Is The Past
by EClareObsession
Summary: Spiederman and Jude have trouble once they find out they like each other. But will Tommy and Sarah get in the way? Juderman Jude and Spied


Hello, Hello!  
This fan fiction is about **Juderman**, and how they can never get together. It's pretty long, not that long though. I like this fanfic a lot, and hope you enjoy!  
I do not own; Instant Star, Any Of The Characters, or any of the songs.  
Enjoy!

BTW: The character Sarah, looks like Brittany Snow

* * *

Jude and Tommy sat in 620 feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries.

"Do you remember when I was younger, and you said I was too young?" Jude asked. He nodded

"I know, I was stupid" He admitted

"No, not that. I am saying ... look now im 17 and you're 24 .. and we ended up together" Jude told him as a smile filled her face "I mean .. I thought that ... I thought I would never get you ... but I did ... I got you .. and I love you" She said kissing him

"I love you too Jude" He said, feeding her another strawberry. They were interrupted by the door opening. They quickly looked back and saw Spiederman, walking backwards not noticing them.

"I'm still walking backwards" He said in to his cell phone. "I seriously am!" He said after the other person replied. "No, i'm not banging Jude!" He replied laughing, still walking backwards, not noticing Tommy and Jude. He tripped over Jude's purse. He was laying on the ground, with his phone closed, and staring up.

"Who thought you were banging me?" Jude asked with a smile as she helped him up.

"It was a joke that Wally made" He said brushing himself off. "You dudes were here the whole time?" He asked

"Yes" Tommy answered "And you made a complete fool out of your self"

"Thanks Squinty" Spiederman coldly replied

"Uhm .. Band night tomorrow right?" Jude asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, ask Squinty, make sure he will allow you to come!" Spied teased

"You should ask your Grandma" Tommy meanly replied. Jude was furious; see when Spiederman's parents were divorcing he lived with his Grandma. But his Grandma had died.

"Tommy! Can I talk to you alone?" Jude asked. Tommy rolled his eyes and the two went in to the hall. Since Spiederman was bored, he grabbed Tommy's phone and started looking through the calls

"Portia, Jude, Darius, Jude, Kwest, Portia, Portia" Spiederman read. He then went over to the text and read the first one

"Hey Tommy. I love you, And I just wanted to remind you that you're the one and we have dinner tomorrow. I love you!" Spiederman read in an annoying girl voice. "Portia?" He said confused as he looked at the sender of the message. Soon he heard the two walk back in. He quickly closed the phone and put it down.

"Jude?" Spiederman asked

"What Spied?" She replied

"Can I talk to you alone?" He asked. She shook her head referring to yes, and the two went in to the hallway

"What's wrong?" She curiously asked

"When you were gone, I got this temptation to be nosy -" He began, before being interrupted.

"Your always nosy" She joked.

"I know! But see, I grabbed Tommy's phone, and read through the calls, and then the texts." He started, but of course Jude interrupted

"So?" Jude said interrupting him

"One of the text said 'I love you, you're the one. just reminding you about dinner tomorrow', or some thing like that! And it was from Portia!" Spiederman told her. Jude froze

"Are you positive?" She asked, not exactly believing him.

"Positive" He answered. Jude rushed back inside, and Spiederman followed

"What the hell!?" She yelled.

"What?!" Tommy asked. Spiederman stood behind Jude giving Tommy a mad look, but Jude's was madder.

"Your cheating on me?!" She asked

"What?!" He yelled. Jude grabbed his phone and started looking through the text

"Spied?" She said not looking at him.

"What?" He asked. Tommy stood there confused or at least pretending he was.

"There is no text from Portia .. they are all from me" She told him.

"What?!" Spiederman yelled, he grabbed the phone "But it was there!" He yelled. "He must of deleted it!"

"Did you lie?" She asked, now facing him.

"No! I swear!" He truthfully stated "He probably deleted it when we were talking!" He suggested

"Did you lie because he was being mean?" She asked

"I didn't lie!" He yelled. Jude shook her head referring to no, and then walked right passed him, being followed by Tommy. Spiederman stood there trying to think of what had just happened.

MEANWHILE ...

Sadie was reading a magazine at her desk when Kwest approached

"Hey baby" He said once he was standing in front of her.

"Hey" She said not paying attention as she continued to read her magazine

"Guess who just got tickets to your favorite band, Blink182?!" Kwest asked

"Blink182 is Jude and Spiederman's favorite band .. not mine" She corrected him

"It was a joke! In my pocket, I have 2 tickets to .. Sweet Thing!" He said waving two tickets in her face. She practically jumped over the table to hug him "You can come if you give me a long kiss" He joked, but Sadie kissed him passionately and hard. "Your coming for sure!" He said with a smile, causing Sadie to giggle

THE NEXT DAY

Spiederman was sitting on the couch at G-Major. He noticed that Tommy was alone in Studio A and decided to go talk to him. He walked in and shut the door, and him and Tommy gave each other mad looks

"You know that text was there!" Spiederman yelled. Tommy nodded

"It was .. but I knew you looked at my cell .. so I deleted it, do you really think I would let Jude find out about Portia?!" Tommy admitted. Spiederman grew furious

"You can't just cheat on Jude!" Spiederman yelled.

"Uh, I kind of recall you cheating on Kat with Sarah!" Tommy replied. See, Spiederman was dating Kat but behind her back he was dating Sarah. Sarah had medium length, light blonde, straight hair, she was the same height as Jude, and had blue eyes. Spiederman loved Sarah so much, but was scared of committing so he dated Kat behind her back. He loved Sarah but loved Jude more.

"It's different!" Spiederman lied, he knew he was just as bad as Tommy.

"How?! You cheated on a girl, just like I am doing right now!" Tommy yelled. Spiederman got really mad

"But Jude loves you!" He shot back

"Sarah told me and Jude that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with you! Then you cheated on her! She found out and she dumped you! Then you dumped Kat! And started dating Jude!!" Tommy explained . Spiederman felt like scum

"I know .. I mess up all the time" Spiederman said, a lot calmer.

"Go find Sarah, and leave me and Jude alone" Tommy demanded, but also was a lot calmer.

"I will" Spiederman said walking out. Once he was out, and was by the side of the couch Jude walked right passed him, but he grabbed her arm causing her to stop

"What?!" She yelled.

"Listen, I just wanted to say that I'm truly sorry for what I did. I tried to ruin Tommy and you're relationship and that was terrible. Just believe me when I say I want you to be happy. You mean the world to me Jude .. and I would do any thing to make you happy, and if that involves leaving you and Tommy alone, then I will do that. I don't want you to suffer because of me .. And **I **love you Jude .. but you love Tommy. I know we are only 17 but you and Tommy share some thing special; so live your life with him ... be happy. I want you to be happy .. even if it means me being miserable" Spiederman poured his heart out, leaving Jude speechless. "All I wanted to say was sorry ... " He walked away after those final words. He walked up to the G-Major roof and stood and watched the street below him. He then started to think about memories.

**FLASHBACK**

_Spiederman and Jude had been dating for 6 months. They were at 620 _

_"Would you love me even if Tommy loved you?" He asked her randomly._

_"Of course" She truthfully replied _

_"No offense .. but I don't really believe you" He admitted._

_"Why not!?" She said rolling her eyes. _

_"Well you have been Tommy obsessed since you were 5" He reminded her. Jude rolled her eyes_

_"All you ever want to do is fight!" Jude yelled._

_"I am just proving a point!" He yelled back. Jude was getting madder and madder by every word that came out of his mouth. _

_"Yeah, you are! Your proving the point that your a jackass!" She replied. He sighed, and rolled his eyes. _

_"I used that comeback when I was like 3" He taunted her. _

_"For the last 3 days all we did was fight!" _

_"Like when?!" Spiederman asked, not really remembering_

_"We had that fight on Monday about the song we were writing; we had that fight on Tuesday morning about me slow dancing with Tommy at your party!; we had that fight on Tuesday night about me hating you! And for the record, I don't hate you!! We also had the fight on Wednesday night about you liking Karma! And that brings us to tonight! Now we are fighting about me loving Tommy!" She reminded him_

_"Wow! Do you write this in your diary or some thing!?" He yelled. _

_"Whatever! All you do is say stupid stuff! Like right now! We were having a fun time! But all you did was bring up some stupid question, that you already knew the answer to! You know that I love you, and only you!" She explained_

_"Oh come on, Harrison! You have been Quincy attached ever since you became the winner of the most idiotic contest 'Instant star!' I mean, if you were a real musician you wouldn't have to win some cheesy contest! If you were a real musician then you could of done if by your self!" He coldly replied_

_"Oh really?! Because last time I checked; I'm the only reason your even making money!" She began "If it was not for me, then you would be some no body!" She yelled. He rolled his eyes_

_"SME is the reason you are Jude Harrison" He replied. Jude rolled her eyes. _

_"Keep telling your self those lies!" She mocked him. He grunted_

_"What are we even doing?!" He asked still yelling_

_"We're fighting, no duh!! Are you that stupid!?" She asked, Spiederman just shrugged and sighed_

_"Not that!!" He answered. Jude was completely confused_

_"What are you saying?!" She madly asked. Spiederman shrugged as he looked at his feet. He looked back up at her _

_"Maybe us .. isn't good" He admitted. Jude looked at him with hurt in her eyes. She then walked right passed him, but he knew she was crying, because when he was passing her he saw a tear drop fall from her eye. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

And that was the break up of Juderman. Spiederman ran to the studio that Kwest was in

"I have a song idea!" Spiederman said once he closed the door to the empty studio, with just Kwest in it.

"Write the lyrics, and instruments and then we can try it out, for your album. If you can get this song done, you're album will be done, since you only need one more song." Kwest demanded. Spiederman smiled, and took a blank paper and a pencil and began to write. 1 hour and a half later they had created a song. They all recorded the instruments and then Spiederman recorded him singing. "That was good!" Kwest complimented Spiederman as they walked out of G-Major.

"Thanks .. inspiration kind of struck me" He told him

"What was the inspiration?" Kwest asked, knowing he was inspired by Jude; All of his songs were Jude inspirations.

"Jude .. I want her to be happy with Tommy .. and if that means me being miserable .. I won't mind" He admitted.

"Sorry dude" Kwest replied

"No big" Spiederman lied. SME and Kwest said they're good byes and everyone went they're separate ways.

THE NEXT DAY

Jude had the day off and was at home all by herself all day; Tommy was busy at the studio, so she had nothing to do. It was about 6 o'clock P.M when Sadie interrupted 'T.V time'.

"Jude?" Sadie said walking down stairs to see Jude sitting on the couch, Jude was wearing dark blue flare jeans with a long plain white t-shirt with a black vest thing over it. Sadie was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, with high black boots, and a white tanktop with small pink hearts all over it, with a black zip up over it.

"Dressed up, huh?" Jude asked as she glanced at her sister "You look gorgeous" Jude complimented her sister.

"Thank you. And we're going to get coffee, and watch open mic night" Sadie demanded as she grabbed her purse. Jude rolled her eyes

"Uh .. if you think I am performing .. think again" Jude replied taking another bite of her pizza.

"You don't have to perform! Just come! Please! I don't want to go alone" Sadie begged. Jude got off of the couch and put her shoes on

"You owe me" Jude told her sister as the two walked out. They arrived at the coffee place, and bought they're coffee and sat in one of the first row tables. See, Sadie, Wally,and Kyle all had some thing up they're sleeves; but Jude and Spiederman didn't know about it. The coffee shop owner came out.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen" He said in to the microphone. The crowd was medium full. "Our first performer is Katie Wickensin" He announced .. 3 performers later, (lolxx) "And for our 4th act we have celebrities!" He began, every one cheered. "Here is the Spiederman Mind Explosion!" He announced. Every one gasped and jumped out of they're chairs and started cheering like crazy. Jude remained silent as her sister cheered. Jude practically froze.

Everyone sat back down, and Jude gave her sister a mad look "Now you owe me more then any one!" Jude told her sister. Soon SME came out. Spiederman smiled at the crowd and spotted Jude. His jaw dropped and went over to the guys.

"I can't perform! Judes here!" Spiederman told them.

"Dude .. you're talking in to the microphone" Wally whispered to Spiederman. Spiederman on accident talked in to one of the microphones, causing every one to hear what he said. Spiederman nervously turned around and smiled. He went up to his microphone

"Hey everyone" He began "How is every one tonight?" He asked, earning a bunch of cheers from the crowd "Here is a song that I just recorded and made up yesterday, so enjoy! Next week SME's album will be released, and I hope I see you all there buying it!" He said with a small laugh "Back to the song; It's called 'You Could Be Happy', and it's about some one .. special" He said. During the 'some one special' part he looked at Jude. They began playing and he began to sing.

**_"_****_You could be happy  
_****_and I won't know  
But you weren't happy  
the day I watched you go_**

**_And all the things  
that I wished I had not said  
Are played in loops  
'till it's madness in my head_**

**_Is it too late to remind you how we were  
But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur_**

**_Most of what I remember  
makes me sure  
I should have stopped you  
from walking out the door_**

**_You could be happy,  
I hope you are  
You made me happier  
than I'd been by far_**

**_Somehow everything I own  
smells of you  
And for the tiniest moment  
it's all not true_**

**_Do the things that you always wanted to  
Without me there to hold you back,  
don't think, just do_**

**_More than anything  
I want to see you, girl  
Take a glorious bite out  
of the whole world"  
_**Spiederman sang. Jude's heart melted as the crowd cheered, Spiederman smiled and stared at Jude, and she stared back. He, Wally, and Kyle all walked off stage and got coffee. Spiederman was last to order his, and when he did he turned around to find him self face to face with Jude.

"Let's talk" She demanded. Spiederman nodded and they walked outside. It was already 10 o'clock P.M. The two sipped there coffee. "That was a good performance" Jude told him, a bit nervous to talk to him.

"Yeah, thanks" He replied, taking another sip of his coffee

"Thank you for apologizing today .. that meant a lot to me" She admitted, he smiled.

"Some thing that needed to be done" He replied not really caring.

"Listen Spied-" Jude said before being interrupted

"I was looking all over for you! That was amazing!" A girl said standing next to Spiederman. She medium length, light blonde, straight hair, and blue eyes, she was about the same height as Jude.

"Not trying to sound rude; but do I know you?" Spiederman asked. The girl smiled

"It's Sarah!" She told him, he smiled, and his heart beated faster and faster

"Oh my God! I missed you!" He said hugging her as tight as possible, he then picked her off the ground a bit, and put her back down. She smiled at him.

"I missed you too" She told him. Jude cleared her throat getting they're attention. They stopped hugging and looked at her "Sorry!" She told Jude. Sarah was never mean, she was one of the nicest girls that Spiederman ever knew.

"This is Jude, you have met her before" Spiederman introduced the two girls.

"Hey Jude!" Sarah said with a big smile

"Hi" Jude quietly replied with a fake smile

"How did you find me? Last I heard you went to California" Spiederman asked, Sarah smiled.

"I heard your song Sarah ... and I remembered every thing that me and you had ... and I just had to see you again" Sarah explained

"Oh yeah, my song Sarah .. that was **one **of my best sellers." He told her, she smiled, causing him to smile. After a long conversation .. "Jude, can you maybe let us talk alone?" Spiederman asked. Jude nodded and walked back inside. She secretly watched and listened from the window.

"So .." Sarah nevously began

"Listen .. i really am sorry for cheating on you .. We were only 15 and I was scared of really caring for some one .. but I really care for you. And now that we are 17 ... maybe that means that we can ... try again" Spiederman explained. Sarah nodded.

"I understand" She said, and then he pulled her in to a passionate kiss, Jude's heart crumbled. Even though she loved Tommy .. weirdly it hurt her to see Spiederman holding a girl the same way he used to hold her. She walked back over to the table that Wally, Sadie, and Kyle sat at.

"Let's go home" Jude said as tears started to escape from her eyes

"What happened Sweetie?" Sadie, sounding concerned, asked

"Please .. let's just go" She replied. Sadie nodded. Wally and Kyle saw from where they were sitting that Sarah and Spiederman were kissing, and they knew that's why Jude was crying.

THE NEXT DAY

Jude came down the stairs; dressed in light blue flare jeans with a striped white and black tank top. She saw her sister, who was dressed up. Her sister was wearing dark blue flare jeans with a black dress dress that went to the middle of her thigh, the dress straps had a small diamond on each one, and her hair was waved, with her bangs pulled back.

"Where you going?" Jude asked, as she reached the couch, and sat down; watching her sister make sure she had every thing.

"Oh, I didn't tell you, did I?" She asked, Jude shook her head, referring to no. "Me and Kwest are going to a Sweet thing concert at 6" Sadie explained, as a smile took over her face

"It's only 1 P.M though, why you dressed up so early?" Jude asked.

"We are going out to eat, and then going to our hotel room for the night" Sadie answered "He's here!" Sadie said, hearing a horn beep. "Bye" She said running out the door

"Have fun" Jude looked around the room, and felt lonely. She grabbed her guitar and started to make a song.

_**"If I was drowning in the sea  
Would you dive right in and save me?  
If I was falling like a star  
Would you be right there to catch me?  
If I was dreaming of your kiss  
Would you look right through me?**_

_**On the street I'm waiting  
In my heart it's raining**_

_**Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I'm into you**_

_**If my heart was sadder than a song  
Would you still listen?  
If my tears fell on you, one by one  
Would you see them glisten?**_

_**On the street I'm waiting  
In my heart it's raining**_

_**Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm just dancing on the roof**_

_**Every single thing you say makes me want to run away  
Sometimes Love's a rainy day but life goes on**_

**_Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
But I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I'm into you"  
_**Jude sang with the company of her guitar.

"That was good" She heard a male voice say, she turned around to discover Vincent Spiederman

"Thanks .." She said, putting her guitar down, and turning to Spiederman "Took me 2 hours to make" She said crossing her arms.

"Want to go out?" He asked, Jude's heart beated faster and faster.

"Like for real?" She asked, excited, but then remembering Tommy.

"Yeah, on a double date .. you and Tommy with me and Sarah" He explained, making Jude feel crushed.

"Oh" She replied, looking down at her feet "Sounds good .. see you at 7" She said looking back up

"And, the main reason I came was because Darius needs you at G, need a ride?" He asked. She smiled

"Sure" They got in to Spiederman's car. They were off to G-Major, in a complete silence. Jude held her self back from talking. Once they arrived she quickly ran in to G-Major, once she got in there she bumped in to Sarah.

"Hey Jude" Sarah said with a smile, Jude just stood there with a mad look covering her face, as Sarah smiled. Sarah had the innocent thing going, but Jude didn't buy it. Even though Sarah was nice .. Jude didn't want to believe that Spiederman loved her more.

"Listen .. you and Spied go live your fabulous life! But stop rubbing it in my face" Jude exclaimed. After she had said that Spiederman appeared and he kissed Sarah passionatly, Jude stood there watching the two, once they broke apart ..

"Hey Jude .. why did you run off so quick?" Spiederman asked, as he stood behind Sarah, holding her hips.

"Just excited about recording" She lied. She couldn't even put a fake smile on, it hurt her way to much to see Spied like this for some one other then her. "I cant be here" She said, in a whisper tone, but Spiederman heard her. She walked away, and Spiederman and Sarah stood there in confusion. They decided to follow her. Once they found her she was in the studio with Tommy. Wally and Kyle walked up to Spiederman

"What'cha watching?" Kyle asked, looking through the window, along with Wally, Spied, and Sarah

"Jude and Tommy" Spiederman answered. The door was slightly opened so they could hear every thing

"Tommy! We need to talk" She demanded

"What, princess?" He asked, Jude rolled her eyes

"**That!** That's what we need to talk about!" She replied, he didn't quite understand.

"Huh?" Jude confused him.

"I need you to ... I just .. It's Over!" She stuttered.

"Why? What did I do?!" He asked heart broken

"The pieces just ... don't fit any more" She lied. He shook his head

"Don't lie! Just tell me! .. Please" He begged. She didn't know that they were watching, since she had her back to the window. Spiederman, Wally, Kyle and Sarah continued to watch and listen

"I am breaking up with you .. because" She began but was scared to say it

"Why?" He asked, with tears in his eyes

"I love Spiederman" She admitted, Spiederman's jaw dropped. Jude still had no idea about him being there. Tommy stormed out. The 4 'spyers' ran and were not caught. Jude walked out with tears in her eyes. She sat on the couch for 10 minutes before being interrupted.

Kyle and Wally approached "You are invited to go to Studio A to meet some one" Kyle said in a terrible England accent. Jude put a small smile on, and walked to studio A. Once she got there she saw Spiederman with his guitar.

"When me and you were dating .. I wrote this song. It was on the Tuesday of the week we broke up. Remember we couldn't stop fighting? That's why I wrote it" He told her "Enjoy"

_**"I've been twisting and turning,  
In a space that's too small.  
I've been drawing the line and watching it fall,  
You've been closing me in, closing the space in my heart.  
Watching us fading and watching it all fall apart.**_

Well I can't explain why it's not enough, Cause I gave it all to you.  
And if you leave me now, oh just leave me now.  
Its the better thing to do,  
It's time to surrender,  
It's been too long pretending.  
Theres no use in trying,  
When the pieces don't fit anymore,  
Pieces dont fit here anymore.

_**You pulled me under,  
I had to give in.  
Such a beautiful myth,  
Thats breaking my skin.  
Well i'll hide all the bruises,  
I'll hide all the damage that's done.  
But I show how I'm feeling until all the feeling has gone.**_

_**Well I can't explain why it's not enough, Cause I gave it all to you.  
And if you leave me now, oh just leave me now.  
Its the better thing to do,  
Its time to surrender,  
Its been too long pretending.  
Theres no use in trying,  
When the pieces don't fit any more,  
Pieces dont fit here any more.**_

_**Ooh don't misunderstand,  
How I feel.  
Cause I've tried, yes I've tried!  
But still I don't know why, no I dont know why.  
I dont know why... Why!**_

_**Well I can't explain why it's not enough, Cause I gave it all to you.  
And if you leave me now, oh just leave me now.  
Its the better thing to do,  
Its time to surrender,  
Its been too long pretending.  
Theres no use in trying,  
When the pieces dont fit anymore,  
Pieces dont fit here anymore.  
The pieces dont fit here any more"**_  
He sang, once he hit the last guitar chord, they looked at each other

"Why did you wait till now to release that?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"I wasn't ready to deal with my feelings ... " He confessed.

"Do you still feel them?" She asked. Spiederman stood up, and kissed her passionately. After the kiss they rested they're foreheads on each other's. Spiederman's cell made a texting noise. He took his cell out, and it was a text from Sarah saying 'I love you, come to the alley'. Spiederman sighed

"Jude" He said sounding sad. She was a bit confused

"What?" She asked. He took a deep breath

"That kiss never happened" He told her, her heart crumbled

"Wh - What?!" She stuttered.

"Jude .. I love Sarah! I loved you ever since 8th grade .. and I finally stopped loving you ... I love Sarah not you" He told her, her heart fell apart, and her jaw hit the ground, as the tears took over. She fought the tears back. "I'm .. I'm sorry" He told her, he then walked passed her and out of the studio. Jude fell to a seat and cried hysterically.

"Is _Juderman_ back?" Kyle asked Spiederman as he walked passed him.

"No" Spiederman quickly answered, as he walked over to the alley. Kyle and Wally looked at each other and then went to the studio, to find Jude crying.

"What happened?" Wally asked as they stood in front of the chair she was sitting on. She uncovered her face.

"We kissed ... and then he said it meant nothing and that he waited to long, and now he loves Sarah" Jude answered. The guys looked at each other.

"Dude .. we are** really **sorry" Kyle told her, She just shrugged.

"I'm .. I'm sick of falling for guys who don't fall back!" She yelled. "He's just like Tommy when I first met him. I mean remember when I was completely in love with Tommy, but he didn't love me back?! It's the same with Spied!" Jude told them "He's just another heart breaker!"

"How are you going to hold up tomorrow? Considering that Spiederman always plays his guitar next to you, and you two share a mic" Wally asked

"What are you talking about?"Jude said confused

"Tomorrow? Our concert? And then your interview with Wendy Johnson?" Kyle reminded her

"Dammit! i completely forgot! We have a concert tomorrow! And Wendy always asks about celebrities love life's! What the hell will I say!?" Jude yelled stressing out.

THE NEXT DAY

Wally, Jude, and Kyle stood backstage waiting for Spiederman to show up.

"Where is he?! It's 5 minutes before show time" Kyle yelled

"Probably being an ass like he always is" Jude smarted off. Kyle and Wally sighed. Two minutes away from show time, and Spiederman showed up .. with Sarah

"Sorry, I'm late. She needed her coffee." Spiederman confessed once he was by them.

"Not a suprise" Jude murmered. "We need to find out our song list"

"How about ... " Wally said thinking

"I say we do; My Sweet Time, Liar Liar, Over Rated, Don't You Dare, Breakdown, Your Eyes, How Strong Do You Think I Am, That Girl, It Could Be You, Natural Disaster, Where Does It Hurt, Just The Beginning and finish it off with Anyone But You" Spiederman suggested

"Sounds good to me" Wally replied

"Me too" Kyle added

"What ever" Jude said, as she rolled her eyes. "Maybe Spied should do the song Sarah and change the title to Bitch" Jude coldly suggested. Wally and Kyle turned away because they couldn't keep they're laughs in.

"Excuse me?" Spiederman asked madly.

"Just suggesting" She answered.

"You're on now" The stage manager told Jude and SME. They walked on stage

"How are you all tonight!?" Jude yelled in to the microphone, receiving millions of screams and cheers. "Good to here that! We're going to start off with some thing to get you're spirits going!" Jude told them.

"1 - 2 - 3 - 4!" Kyle counted, banging his drumsticks. They began playing My Sweet Time. They had one more song left and it was Anyone But You.

"I hate to say this but ... This is our last song" Jude told the audience. "Here is Anyone But You" Jude told them. They began to play. When ever Spiederman would go up there to sing with her she would take the microphone off the stand and walk over by Wally.

**During The Second Chorus ...**

_**"I don't**_ _**change my mind for anybody.  
I won't waste my time**_ _**on just anybody.  
I won't share my life...**_

Spiederman came over to her, since he sang the 'With Anyone But You' part. He was going to sing with her, but she pulled the mic with her, and over to Wally.

**_With anyone but you  
It's such a long way...  
With anyone but you_**

He attempted to sing with Jude once more, but again she walked away. He went back to his mic, and stopped playing the guitar. Wally, Kyle and Jude continued to play, and signaled him to began playing again, but he didn't listen. He took his guitar off and walked back stage.

_**I couldn't follow...  
With anyone but you**_  
_**Never anyone but you**_

It sounded terrible with out a guitar, So Jude picked the guitar up, and caught back in, and began to sing and play the guitar. She had to sing the 'With Anyone But You' part.

**_They build you up so high  
So you can hardly see the stars beneath your feet  
I'm falling through the cloud  
Then it'll be the next to catch me  
Ah, ah, ah  
With anyone but you  
It's such a long way..  
With anyone but you  
I couldn't follow...  
With anyone but you  
Never anyone but  
Never anyone but  
With anyone but you  
It's such a long way..  
With anyone but you  
And I couldn't follow...  
With anyone but you  
Never anyone but you_****_"_**  
Jude sang. Once they were done they rushed back stage

"What the hell, Dude!" Wally yelled at Spiederman

"What were you thinking?!" Kyle added

"Jude was being a bitc-" He said before being cut off

"Shut up! You are like a 5 year old! Just because I don't want to share a mic, doesn't mean you can walk off stage!" Jude yelled. He stood there and remained silent. "You can't get over your self! It's okay to kiss me and then say it meant nothing! But I'm not allowed to not share a mic with you?!" She yelled.

"You kissed her?!" Sarah yelled

"Yeah .. But I told her I loved you, and that the kiss meant nothing!" He truthfully told her.

"Your the same as you were when we were 15! We're over!" Sarah screamed, she then stormed away.

"Jude ... keep ruining my life! Not that its not bad enough that my dad hits me, my mom is a alcoholic, my grandma died, and my girlfriend dumped me!" Spiederman told her, she felt terrible. She never knew his parents were like that.

"I'm sorry Spied, I didn't-" She said before being cut off.

"Being sorry doesn't matter! You ruined the only ounce of happiness in my life" He yelled, he then walked off, leaving Jude to feel terrible.

"Time for Wendy to interview you." The backstage manager told her, she nodded and went back on stage. Now, there were chairs set up. She walked over and greeted Wendy, she then sat down.

"Hello Jude Harrison" Wendy greeted Jude, once the audience stopped cheering

"Hi Wendy" Jude said smiling at the crowd.

"That was a pretty crazy concert, huh?" Wendy replied

"It was wicked. The SME boys just keep every thing going" Jude told her; as she forced a fake smile on her face.

"What's up with the leader of SME, Spiederman?" She asked

"Huh?" Jude replied

"Why did Spiederman walk off stage?" She re-stated

"Oh .. Uhm" Jude froze "Issues ... with some one in the band" She lied

"Who?" Wendy asked

"Uhm .. me" She admitted.

"Didn't you two break up like 4 months ago? Are you still in love?" Wendy asked, Jude looked down

"We did break up .. but we just got in to a fight because ... of our pranking" Jude lied again.

"In other words; who is in Jude Harrison's love life?" She asked, changing the subject

"Uh .. It's empty for now." Jude replied. She then saw Spiederman backstage, no one else could see him besides her, because he was at the corner, and the curtain was covering most of him. "But .. there's some one special .. and I wouldn't mind him filling the spot" She said staring at Spiederman. Once the interview was finished. Jude went home and she discovered Sadie crying on the couch. She ran over and comforted her sister

"What happend?" Jude asked, patting her sisters back.

"Mom" She said, as more tears fell

"What happened with Mom?" Jude asked again. Sadie shrugged.

"She died" Sadie told her sister. Jude froze.

THE NEXT DAY

Jude had called Darius and told him about her mom, and he said for her not to come. But we all know Jude ... and know she would come anyway. Jude arrived there by herself. She was wearing her normal clothes, and looked tired. SME all approached Jude.

"Dude" Kyle said looking at her.

"Hey" She said with a smile, it seemed like nothing was wrong.

"You okay?" Wally asked

"Why wouldn't I be?" She replied, the SME boys looked at each other confused.

"Uhm .. Can I talk to you?" Spiederman asked her. She nodded. They stepped aside. "Listen, Yesterday I kind of freaked out on you, and I'm sorry." He began "I understand why you were pissed, since I just left you there to sing alone. You forgive me?" He asked

"Yeah" She replied

"Are you okay .. you know .. about your mom?" He asked her concerned.

"I'm fine .. she didn't care for me .. Why should I care for her?" She stated. Spiederman knew she was lying; because he knew her way to well to believe that. Jude was walking to studio A when she bumped in to Darius

"Why you here?" He asked confused

"Why wouldn't I be?" She replied

"I told you that you could have the day off." He told her, she shrugged

"This is what I do, Darius. This is my job ... this is where I belong. And I'm not leaving ... no matter what" She stated. She walked passed him, leaving a confused Darius.

Meanwhile .. Spiederman rushed in to Kwest's studio

"Dude!" He yelled

"What?" Kwest asked

"Don't turn my C.D in yet!" He yelled

"Why?" Kwest asked

"I want to put my song 'The Pieces Dont Fit Here Any More' and another new song called 'My Dear' on it, can I?" He asked

"We have to finish by 3, and it's 11 now. Are you positive you want to do this?" Kwest replied, Spiederman nodded

"It needs to be on here" He exclaimed, Kwest nodded and smiled.

"Let's go!" He demanded with a smile. SME got in to the studio. They recorded the instruments, and then Spiederman sang.

They moved on to Spiederman's song named 'My Dear' but it only needed a guitar, so Spiederman did it. Since the no one had heard this song. He had already recorded the guitar,and now was recording the lyrics.

**_"How can I get this down?  
I see you from across the room,  
I can find you in a crowd.  
You're right here  
and I lied to myself.  
When I'm trying to be someone else.  
I wanna keep you right here.  
My Dear._**

Your pages their all falling out.  
I wanna be there  
when they fall to the ground.  
I wanna know was it true?  
You see me from across the room.  
Do you feel something too?  
Because ;  
I'm still here.  
And I miss you, my dear"  
Spiederman sang. Sure, it wasn't the longest song, but it had a lot of feelings in it.  
Once he was done, they had 30 minutes to spare. That meant that Kwest had 30 minutes to work with the C.D. He had to make it good enough to turn in to Darius.

It was 2:59 and SME and Kwest rushed to Darius' office. Once they arrived there sat Darius waiting for them

"Right on time, huh? Pop it in over there" He demanded. They put the C.D in.

They went through every song, and Darius loved it. SME was out of they're mind happy, and excited. Spiederman went to find Jude, while Kyle, Wally, and Kwest all celebrated. He went every where, but Jude was no where to be found.

"Do you know where Jude is?" He asked Sarah, who had gotten a job there.

"Your the biggest idiot" She replied, he gave her a weird look

"Uh, thanks?" He answered

"Okay, I dumped you because of Jude .. why would I help you find her?" She asked madly.

"I don't know! But I don't want to have this conversation .. I mean ... we can still be friends" Spiederman told her

"And I can't be your friend .. because .. I still love you" She confessed, he knew that he loved Jude, but it hurt to see Sarah like that.

"I'm sorry" He truthfully replied, she walked away, with heartbreak in her eyes. He sighed, and then went to the roof. Once he arrived there he found that there was a terrible rainstorm. He continued to walk on the roof of G-Major, being soaked in rain. He noticed that Jude had her back to him, and was leaning on the railing. He went over

"Hey" He said, standing behind her. She didn't reply. "Jude?" He said, now standing beside her. "Are you okay?" He concernedly asked; noticing the tears streaming down her face. She didn't say a word, all she did was hugged Spiederman tightly. "It's okay .. your here with me. Every things okay" He comforted her. The two stood there, hugging, as the rain continued to fall on them, harder and harder each drop.

Meanwhile ...

Sadie was at home sitting on the couch thinking of her mom. All the lights were turned off, including the T.V. The doorbell rang, and she got up with her blanket wrapped around her.

"Hi" She said opening the door; to reveal Kwest. He handed her a dozen roses.

"Come here" He replied; signaling for a hug, and she followed. She cried in his shoulder

"I didn't even say goodbye" She cried harder and harder.

"I know, Sades ... I know" He replied, as he hugged her tighter and tighter.

Back At G-Major ...

Spiederman and Jude finally stopped hugging.

"Your okay, Jude. I know you well enough to know you can get through this" Spiederman said

"How am I supposed to get through this with out you?!" She screamed

"I'm going to be here for you, Jude." He said confused

"I mean me and you aren't going to be together!" She replied; referring to them dating

"Who said I don't want to date you!?" He yelled.

"You kissed me, and then said it didn't matter!! I just know that you don't want to! Admit it!" She screamed. He then pulled her in to a deep passionate kiss, as the rain continued to fall on the two.

"I love you! And only you!" He told her. She continued to cry, and pulled him in to another kiss.

One Week Later

It was the day of Mrs. Harrison's funeral. Jude was in the church basement; in a black dress that went to her knees, and her hair was straight. She was to scared to go upstairs; She was in this little room, that was downstairs of the church.

She heard a knock on the door.

"It's open" She quietly said to who ever was outside. Spiederman came in slowly, and closed the door; he was wearing a black jacket, black t-shirt black pants and a white tie.

"Hey" He said, Jude was sitting on the ground, so Spiederman sat next to her. "You coming up, soon?" He asked her, she shrugged and looked him in the eyes.

"If your mom died would you want to go to the funeral!?" Jude yelled. Speiderman just looked at her, not knowing what to say "I'm sorry. It's just sad for me" She apologized

"It's fine. Keep going; get every thing out" He told her.

"At the wake .. I could hardly even look at her. She was just laying there .. and I couldn't look. How am I supposed to handle an hour of just looking at her?" She asked as tears came to her eyes. Spiederman grabbed her hands.

"I know that it's hard, Jude. I've been there, I've done what your doing. But you have me to cry on. I won't leave you. Just come up stairs. Please?" He begged. She shook her head and the two went up stairs. Once they arrived upstairs, they sat in an empty pew. During the entire mass Jude cried hysterically in Spiederman's chest; Since they were officially dating he would kiss the top of her head, and whisper 'I love you' to her. After the mass Jude and Spiederman were the only ones there. They just sat in the pew

"Jude?" He said, noticing she was just staring forward

"What, babe?" She asked. He looked at her, as she continued to look forward.

"You alright?" He asked, she looked at him.

"Yeah. Let's just .. Can you take me home? I just want to be with Sadie for today" Jude stated.

"Yeah. Let's go" He said, standing up and helping her put on her jacket.

4 WEEKS LATER

Jude and Spiederman were still together.  
SME's album was released.  
Sadie and Kwest were still dating  
Jude and Sadie were back to normal.

Jude was at G-Major with Spiederman and they were joking around. Jude had really started to fall for Spiederman.

"Stop it!" She yelled as he chased her around with a marker in his hand; he was going to write stuff on her new jeans.

"Why Harrison?! You scared of a marker?" He joked. She laughed and continued to run around G-Major's lobby. He caught up to her, and hugged her from the back, he dropped the marker, and kissed her cheeks a bunch of times, she smiled.

"I gotta go record. I will come back once I'm done, okay?" She told him.

"I'll miss you!" He said kissing her more.

"I'll miss you too" She said, getting out of his hold and kissing his lips. Then she went over by Studio A. She was about to enter when she heard Sadie, Tommy, Kwest, Kyle, Wally and Darius all talking. She wanted to hear what they were saying, so she stood by the opened door, and listened and watched.

"Okay, dudes. I need to get some thing off my chest" Wally began

"Me too" Kyle said

"Also me" Sadie added

"Me 4" Tommy also added

"Me too" Kwest added

"Yeah, me too" Darius finished

"I don't think that Jude and Spiederman are a good idea" Wally admitted

"Me too" Everyone said at once.

"I mean, he's just there to break her heart" Tommy replied

"Spieds a good guy, but not for Jude" Sadie added "I know; I, including Kyle and Wally, sound like hypocrites. Since we made Jude come to the coffee shop; so that she could hear him perform a song about her. But still; I started to think about it; I mean; Spiederman has broken over 300 hearts! I don't know if I can or want to trust him with Jude's. Her's is the most fragile one." Sadie stated.

"I agree and I also think that they shouldn't date" Wally told them.

"We got to find some way for the two to break up" Darius responded.

"Any one got some thing that might make them not like each other?" Kwest asked

"I got it!" Kyle yelled

"Huh?" Everyone said.

"Wally! Come with me! I got a plan!" Kyle said as he and Wally ran out of the room. Jude didn't want to hear them say stuff about Spiederman and her breaking up. It hurt her to much.

THE NEXT DAY

Jude and Spiederman arrived at G-Major together.

"Jude, Spied. Studio A, now" Darius demanded.

Spiederman, Jude, and Darius all went to Studio A. Once they arrived Spiederman and Jude noticed that Wally, Kyle, Sadie, Kwest and Tommy were all standing there and staring at them. Darius joined the crowd

"What the hell?" Spiederman asked. Soon a familiar looking girl .. came through the crowd.

"Eden?" Jude questioned as she recognized Eden.

"Mhm" Eden said with attitude.

"What are you doing here?!" Spiederman asked confused

"Uh, a week ago ... at 620 .. me and you?" Eden told Spiederman .

"What are you talking about?" Jude asked confused

"Me and Spiederman had a little party together at 620 a week ago .. then he told me that he had a girlfriend named Jude." Eden explained. "But he wouldn't stop kissing me. One thing went to another, and soon I woke up with him beside me, and an empty wine bottle on the ground"

Jude looked at Spiederman with hurt in her eyes "Is she serious?" She questioned.

"No! I swear!" He truthfully told her. But she wouldn't believe him. She shook her head referring to no as tears started to fall. She then left the studio leavng Spiederman there with every one else. Spiederman walked out and in to the G-Major alley. He sat on the alley ground and had a flashback

**FLASHBACK**

_Last week, Spiederman was at 620 when he heard a knock on the door. He answered it and it revealed Eden. _

_"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked her. She smiled and walked in, closing the door behind her. _

_"Aw. Speedy, Speedy" She replied "Listen; I have lots more to offer then Jude" She told him_

_"Uh, no you don't" Spiederman said angrily. _

_"Me and you .. can have some fun" She said, kissing him, but he pushed her off. _

_"Usually I would say yes. But I love Jude. Not you. So, Get lost!" He yelled. He then opened the door for her. _

_"Whatever. You will regret this" She said walking out. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

He then ran to the roof G-Major, knowing Jude would be there.

"Jude" He said, spotting her sitting on the ground of the roof.

"What?!" She yelled. He stood in front of her

"Jude. Believe me when I say that; that never happened!" He begged her. She looked up at him.

"You suck Vincent" She told him. "You never loved me! You just wanted some one to play with!" She yelled.

THAT NIGHT

Jude was at home crying on her couch. She had been crying for 4 hours. And it killed Sadie to see her like that. Sadie walked down stairs to see her sister crying ... again

"Please stop crying, Jude" Sadie begged

"I loved Spiederman! He was the best thing that ever happened to me! And now I find out that he's another scum!" She told her sister. Sadie felt guilty

"I need to tell you the truth" Sadie began

"What?" Jude asked as she wiped away a few tears

"The whole thing was a lie. Spiederman never did that with Eden. But Tommy, Kwest, Kyle, Wally, Darius and me all thought you guys weren't right for each other" Sadie confessed

"What the hell!? Your supposed to be my sister!! Why would you that?!" She yelled as she stood up

"I'm sorry" Sadie said

"I LOVED HIM! AND THANKS TO YOU I BROKE UP WITH HIM!" Jude yelled. She then ran upstairs.

THE NEXT DAY

SME and Jude had a small concert at a coffee place and were backstage, they all stood in silence; SME were not talking because Spiederman was mad that they lied. Jude wasn't talking to Spied because she didn't know what to say. She wasn't talking to Kyle and Wally since they lied. Every one knew that Sadie had confessed about the lie, and that's why Wally and Kyle weren't talking to Jude. The crowd was full; and Sadie, Tommy, Kwest, and Darius were all there watching

After they played all the songs they went back stage but Jude stayed on stage.

"I have a bonus song! But SME won't perform it with me, Since it's a suprise. Some old friends will perform the instruments. And ..." She began "This goes out to Spiederman" She told the crowd, she looked at Spiederman who was watching her. Once they came out Jude began to sing as they played the instruments.

_**"Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen. Ooh**_

_**But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melted into the ground  
Found something true  
And every one's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy. Ooh**_

_**But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I**_

_**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open. Oooh**_

_**Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling**_

_**But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe**_

_**But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I**_

_**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open**_

_**And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see**_

_**But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I**_

_**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I**_

_**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love"  
**_Jude sang. Every one was blown away. She went back stage and her and Spiederman stood there face to face.

"So ..." She began

"So" He replied nervous.

"Nice concert" She also said nervously.

"Nice bonus song" He complimented her.

"Oh and by the way-" She said before being cut off

"Huh?"

"I love you" She told him. He smiled and then they kissed passionatly and deeply.

"Love you too." He said once the kiss was over.

**8 YEARS LATER**

AGES  
Lauren and Jennifer are 24  
Jude, Karma, Sarah, Jamie, and SME are all 25.  
Sadie and Kwest are 27  
Tommy is 33  
Katherine is 46  
Portia is 47  
Darius is 49  
Stuart Harrison is 53

RELATIONSHIPS  
Jude is single;; Kyle is engaged to a girl he had met 2 years ago named Jennifer;; Wally is in a serious relationship with a girl named Lauren;; Sadie is married to Kwest;; Jamie is single;; Tommy is in a relationship with Sarah;; Darius married a girl named Katherine;; Stuart Harrison is single;; Karma is married to Spiederman;; Portia is single

LOOKS  
Jude, Sadie, Spiederman, Karma, Darius, Kyle, Wally, Tommy, Portia, Stuart Harrison, Kwest and Jamie all looked exactly the same as they did when they were younger.  
Jennifer had long curly brown hair; green eyes  
Lauren had long wavy blonde hair with side bangs; brown eyes  
Katherine had short straight black hair; blue eyes.

KIDS  
**Sadie and Kwest Taylor:  
**1 little girl  
**Full name:** Ashley Victoria Taylor  
Age: 2 years old  
Looks: Long blonde hair; green eyes.

**Darius and Katherine Mills:  
**1 boy, 1 girl.  
**Girl's Name:** Carolyn Ann Mills  
Age: 10 years old  
Looks: Short curly brown hair; blue eyes  
**Boy's Name:** Taylor John Mills  
Age: 6 years old  
Looks: very short black hair, green eyes

* * *

Jude hadn't talked to Spiederman ever since he and Karma got married. He went off to New York, leaving SME. Spiederman was the reason that SME broke up, and that Jude lost her career. Spiederman ran off to New York when they were 23, and that's when Jude and him stopped talking. But Jude is currently working on getting her job back; and is close to succeeding.

It's Christmas day and G-Major is holding a "Get Back Together" party. Jude had already arrived since she had to help decorate. Sadie, Jude, Darius, and Portia were there getting ready

"Who's coming anyways?" Jude asked Darius.

"Tommy, Sarah, Wally, Kyle, Jennifer, Lauren, You, Sadie, Portia, Katherine, Jamie, Your dad, Kwest, Karma and Spiederman, and practically 30 other people that you wouldn't know." He told her. Once she heard the names Spiederman and Karma her jaw dropped.

"You invited **THEM!**" She yelled. Darius shrugged

"Jude, even after SME left you, and you lost your carreer, I still let you work here and I still gave you 100 dollars a month. You shouldn't be yelling" He reminded her

"i know D, And I'm grateful for every thing you did! But Spiederman ... I love him, and he hurt me" She told Darius.

"I'm sorry" He replied. She shrugged, and looked at Sadie and Portia who were watching

"Did you guys know?" Jude asked.

"Sorry" Portia and Sadie said at the same time.

"THANKS A LOT!" Jude yelled, causing Darius, Sadie and Portia to laugh; also causing Jude to laugh.

It was a half hour until every one arrived, and Sadie, Jude, Portia, and Darius were sitting and talking. Jude was completely silent, as the others talked. Sadie noticed her sister's behavior

"Jude, you okay?" Sadie asked, as Portia and Darius continued to talk

"I'm fine" Jude lied. She was actually scared of seeing Spiederman

"If your sad about 'him', he's not even here yet. But is it Spied?" Sadie asked

"Sadie .. I loved him. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. Then it happened" Jude told her sister

"I know" Sadie replied

**FLASHBACK**

_SME and Jude were in 620 practices. They were trying to reherse they're new song "Breakdown", but they couldn't get it right. They had just messed up they're 11th time. _

_"Kyle!" Spiederman screamed referring to Kyle messing up the chorus_

_"Are you kidding?! You messed it up that time!" Kyle yelled back_

_"Maybe if Spiederman would stop trying to 'do' Jude while we were rehearsing we wouldn't have this problem!" Wally added_

_"And maybe if Wally's braces didn't blind me, I'd be able to play!" Spiederman shot back._

_"And maybe if my band wasn't fighting all the time, we wouldn't have this problem!" Jude added "And by the way! Spiederman's tempo is too low; Kyle's drumming is too fast; and Wally's guitar is out of tune!" Jude yelled_

_"Maybe it's your singing, Harrison!" Spiederman replied. _

_"Shut up!" She yelled "You shouldn't lie!" She added_

_"Oh, really?! Because I'm also lying about dating Karma!" He blurted out. Jude fell to pieces_

_"Your ... Your cheating on me?" Jude asked heartbroken. Spiederman sighed and looked her in the eye_

_"I fell in love with Karma. I'm sorry" He told her. "And. I'm going to New York ... and I'm also leaving SME .. and you" He added. He then walked out. _

_"If he quits then I'm done" Wally then walked out. _

_"Sorry Jude" Kyle said, he then walked out leaving Jude there to cry._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

And that was the last time Jude saw Spiederman. Kyle and Wally stayed in Canada, just didn't play for Jude. Jude was good friends with Wally and Kyle still. Wally and Kyle, 20 times a year went to New York and hung out with him for 2 weeks. They also talked at least once a day on the phone. Wally, and Kyle kept in touch with Spiederman, but Jude didn't.

Kyle, Wally, Jennifer, and Lauren all walked in. Jude quickly jumped up and ran over to hug them. 10 minutes later every one was there except for Spied and Karma. That made Jude happy; since she was scared of seeing them. Jude was standing at the bar table by herself. Sadie approached

"You happy they didn't arrive?" Sadie asked

"Of course" Jude replied

"Well then; your out of luck ... Spied just arrived, but Karma is not with him" Sadie told her sister. Jude froze; Spied's here? Is all she thought.

"Don't tell him I am here. Just say I am here; but you don't know where I am" Jude demanded

"Okay" Sadie said walking away. Jude spotted Spiederman and saw him 'man' hug Wally, Kyle, Kwest, Tommy, Jamie, Jude's dad, and then Darius. He also hugged Katherine, Portia, Sarah, Jennifer, and Lauren.

When he as hugging Sadie

"Where's Jude?" He asked her while they hugged

"She's .. here .. I just don't know where" Sadie lied. Spiederman sighed. He didn't know where Jude was, but he went over by the bar. Once he arrived there he saw Jude.

"Hey Jude" He said with a smile. Jude's heart pounded

"Hey" She said with a smile. Then they hugged.

"How are you?" He asked. She shrugged

"Still single." She told him. He nodded

"I am too" He replied

"Don't lie. I heard about Karma" She told him.

"We got a divorce yesterday. She filed for one, and I sent the papers today with my signature on them" He confessed

"I'm sorry" She lied.

"Dude. I hated living with her. She was like hell with hair." He said, causing Jude to smile.

"Aw, Spiederman. Your still the same" She said with a smile.

"Is that a good thing?" He asked. Jude smiled

"It's the best thing" She said smacking his arm. Secretly Sadie, Portia, Jamie, Tommy, Sarah, Darius, Kyle, Wally, Kwest, Katherine, Jennifer, and Lauren were all listening.

"They got a divorce?" Sadie asked.

"I guess" Every one said together

"Shh!" Sadie replied to the loudness of them.

"Your single. I never imagined you being single" He said with a smile.

"I've been dating random guys. Just ... they never work" Jude confessed

"I've been dating random girls, but they never work" Spiederman also confessed

"Any thing new in your life?" Jude asked

"Yep" He said happily.

"What?" She asked

"I'm moving back!" He said with a huge smile. Jude's heart pounded faster and faster

"That's great!" She then hugged him. They pulled apart but still had they're arms wrapped around each other.

"Spiederman to the stage" The announcer said in to the microphone.

"Sorry. I've gotta give some dumb speech" He told her. He then got up on stage and every one surrounded it. "Hey dudes. Uh, you might remember me as Jude's guitarist, and others might just know me! Well .. I need Jude Harrison up on stage" He said in to the microphone. Jude, confused, got up on stage. "You may remember when me and Jude dated for 8 years. Then I married Karma. Me and Karma divorced. And ... I came back to Canada permanently because ... I love Jude Harrison" He admitted. "Jude. I missed, and I loved you and still do. Please .. will you" He began, he then got on one knee and took out a jewlary box "Jude Elizabeth Harrison .. will you marry me?" He asked. Jude began to cry.

"YES YES YES!!" She yelled. They then kissed passionatly and hard. Sure, you may say they should of tried a relationship before marriage, the thing is they missed each other, and loved each other so much, that they knew that they were meant to be together

**10 years after Jude and Spiederman got married**.

"Elizabeth! Tyler! Alexz! Time for dinner!" Jude yelled up the stairs. Jude and Spiederman had 2 girls; Alexz and Elizabeth. And one boy; Tyler. Alexz was 10, Tyler was 8, and Elizabeth was 4. Alexz knew how to play guitar, piano, was working on learning how to play the drums and had an amazing voice. Tyler knew how to play guitar and drums, and his voice was practically identical to Spiederman's. Elizabeth was learning guitar, and her voice was also amazing. Alexz had long wavy light blonde hair, and blue eyes; she looked exactly like her mom. Elizabeth had light blonde wavy hair also, with green eyes, and looked in between her mom and dad. Tyler had shaggy blonde hair that went a little bit passed his ears with blue eyes and looked just like his dad. By The Way; they lived in Jude's childhood home.

Jude went back to the kitchen and over to Spiederman who was reading the news paper.

"Even though we're 35, I still feel young" Jude said with a smile.

"You are young" He told her, as he put the news paper down.

"I know, just joking with you." She said, making him stand up.

"Remember our first kiss?" Spiederman asked. Jude smiled and then grabbed his hand leading him outside where it was drizzling rain.

"Remember; it was raining during our first kiss" Jude reminded him. He smiled. Then they kissed passionately. "Tonight; I have to perform one song at the Frankin's Coffee. Will you come?" She asked.

"Of course! I am apart of SME" He reminded her. Once he moved back to Canada he became the leader of SME again. She smiled.

THAT NIGHT AT FRANKLIN'S COFFEE PLACE

"Here are the music notes, I'm not letting you read the lyrics they're a suprise" Jude said handing all three of them a piece of paper.

"We only have 2 minutes before show time, how will we remember this; especially with a million reporters out there; we cant mess up." Kyle began

"And if we do; the public will bash us! Since Darius just had to get a bunch of photographers and reporters to come!" Wally finished

"Let's just trust Jude!" Spiederman defended his wife. For the next two minute they all looked at the notes trying to make sure they had them down.

"Show time" The backstage manager announced the SME and Jude.

"Oh God, prepare for embaressment." Kyle said to Spied, and Wally.

"Hey Every one!" Jude said in to the microphone, once SME was ready. "This song goes out to my husband, Spiederman."

**_"Every day was glowing like a perfect day in summer  
You'd never know rain  
If it was always the same  
We need a bitter taste of fallin'  
How to feel it back to know when it's right  
To walk in the light_**

**_Sometimes you pull me back  
Back from the edge  
I rescue you  
Back from the dead  
We got lost along the way but we got here in the end  
I know  
He was worth waiting for  
He was worth waiting for_**

**_Even with my friends I felt like I was just pretending  
To know what it was  
Turn it into a song_**

**_Somehow we're still standing after all the shattered plans  
That faded away  
Now there's only today_**

_**Sometimes you pull me back  
Back from the edge  
I rescue you  
Back from the dead  
We got lost along the way but we got here in the end  
I know  
He was worth waiting for  
He was worth waiting for"  
**_Jude sang, SME played it perfectly. And during the second chorus Spiederman back up singed; since he had remembered the lyrics from the first chrous.

Once they got back stage ..

"That was amazing" Spiederman told her. They kissed

"I'd prefer that to the butt kicking" Jude said; referring to what they had said after they're first kiss.

"Well ... Me, I'm not so sure" He replied, also saying what he had said after they're first kiss. Jude smiled.


End file.
